


"The House In A Ghost Town"

by Violet_libra



Category: DN.Angel, Fullmetal Alchemist, Gundam 00, Mythical Detective Loki - Fandom, d-gray man
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: continuation





	

“The House In A Ghost Town”  
Continuation:

Because of what happened, Alfonz become comfortable of Sei and often roaming around just to ease his boredom. He considered the bachelor as his playmate. Noticing that his older brother wasn’t interested in his daily appearance. He only react when one peaceful day, Alfonz got clingy and disturbed his elder brother’s meal. 

“Hello!”

Alfonz greet him in an instant. Satoshi slip his spoon surprise. 

“What the!”

The spoon made a clank sound.

Yamino and Sei stared at him astound. 

“Sorry.”

Satoshi apologized immediately while his head lower in shame. 

“What’s the matter young master?”

Yamino asked worried.

Sei just frown expressing his worried feelings toward his young master. 

“It’s just…”

He couldn’t continue.

“The kidis here, isn’t he?”

Sei suddenly spoke out of the blue. 

Satoshi and Yamino glance at each other. 

“How do you know?”

Yamino ask curious.

“I met him.”

“He frequently appeared out of nowhere.”

The driver told them. Satoshi sigh.

“I’m sorry if he always bother someone.”

He apologized. 

Sei shook his head.

“It’s alright, he’s just a kid.” Nothing to worry about.”

They continue their breakfast. After that, Sei return to clean the car. While Yamino prepare his young master’s uniform.

He also preparehis young master’s lukewarm bath.

On the other hand, Satoshi brush his teeth. After that, he proceed to the bathroom.

There he saw Alfonz again soak in a lukewarm water.

“Hello!”

He wave his hand. 

“Alfonz!”

He shout irritated. 

The ghost frown. 

“Why are you angry brother?”

Alfonz ask feeling hurt. 

“GET THE HELL OUT OF MY TUB!”  
He yelled at him.in anguish.

The ghost stared at his brother sadden.

“Okay.”

He whispered. Then he vanish in an instant.

So he rush to take a bath.

Then he went to his room to put on his uniform.

After that, he search for his driver. 

“Young master!”

Satoshi glance at him.

“I’m ready.”

“Good. Let’s go.”

He got in the car with his bag pack and then the rolled down the dusty road.


End file.
